Sayonara ga iwanai mama
by Sans Couleur
Summary: Anteriormente llamado "Merodi Kili Klown" Si dejamos de vivir, dejaremos de soñar. Pero para Allen, era soñar que vivía como tal. ¿Podrá lograr decir adiós a su existencia normal? secuela de Beso de un Disfraz. Recomiendo haber leido el anterior.
1. Chapter 1

Primeramente, repito como en el summary, os recomiendo haber leído antes Beso de un disfraz, puede que haya contenido del anterior.

Advertencias: OOC, eh, me encanta, no puedo evitarlo, mas adelante, mucho mas adelante, se conocerá el _lado_ de Allen un tanto _sádico._

**Dgray-man ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es de Hoshino Katsura.**

_Merodi Kili Klown_

_**¿Si en sueños volvieran? ¿Y te dijeran que esto es solo un error, que el debió morir, y que tu no debías amar?**_

_**Intenta seguir respirando,**_

_**Seguir viviendo y soñando como tal,**_

_**Como el sucio humano que eres,**_

_**Y que siga tu corazón añorando amor, Y que de allí vuelvan a florecer las margaritas.**_

_Anda, sigue pecando con todo el corazón, mintiéndote a ti mismo por lo que eres, el único que pudo controlar el disfraz, y ahora le rechazas, ¿¡Qué clase de humano eres?!_

De un fuerte golpe despertó, y termino estampando la frente contra una madera condenada, todo digno de barbaridades no aptas ni para su propia edad. Sobando su pobre y muy adolorida frente, acabando de recordar que estaba durmiendo en una litera, en casa de Alexandra.

Hace mas de 6 meses que aquel misterioso sueño se había desvanecido y con ello las preocupaciones, y ahora su vida era normal, tal y como le gustaba. Aunque, todo ello no era de florecillas, estas llegaron a marchitarse, naciendo nubes negras en su subconsciente. Bien pensó que los frustrantes sueños solo eran pequeños recuerdos, algo así como capítulos extras, ovas, que simplemente con el tiempo desaparecerían y no dejarían rastros, mas sin embargo, eso fue lo que pensó, **los primeros 5 días.**

Y ahora, han pasado de ser 5 días a semanas, y de semanas a meses, convirtiéndose en un verdadero martirio, cuan tortuoso, cada vez mas borroso, con aquellas dos mujeres, y el disfraz que tiempo atrás tuvo la desdicha de usar, podía sentir su propio ser siendo observando por los invisibles ojos del disfraz, ¿¡Pero que cojones significaba!? ¡Joder!

Y con cada sueño, _una canción diferente._

_En tus ojos yace un hermoso prado, yacen tal brillo significa tanto, tienes potencial, Allen Walker, ¡¡Pero lo desperdicias!!_

_¿¡Que Clase de humano eres?! ¡¡Uno que desperdicia el poder!! ¡Quisiste entregar tu vida a cambio de que viviera ese maldito bastardo! ¡Eres un estúpido!_

¡Ya basta!

Le era suficiente, que le recordasen como _el mismo había matado a su amado, _que le recordasen que estuvo a punto de morir, que entrego su vida, pero no, no se arrepentía de nada, ¿Por qué arrepentirse? ¿Quién le ordenaba eso? ¡Nadie!

Podía hacer lo que quería, cuando quería y donde quería, no tenia porque temer a un par de todos y chiflados sueños, después de todo, eran solo eso, sueños.

_¿Qué clase de humano eres?_

-¿Qué clase de humano soy…?- de ello, musito calladamente, y volvió a recostar su cuerpo de entre las sabanas, parpadeo repetidas veces, mas sin embargo, luego de un rato volvería a comenzar…

_Merodi Kili Klown_

¿Qué tal? ¿Os gusta? ¿Queréis que le siga? Decídmelo en un reviews, ah si, esto es algún tipo de prologo, que no se haga extraño lo corto que es. ;) Chaito Lovers~

Passion Bleu.


	2. Chapter 2

Ugh, lo sé, no merezco perdón. Ni tampoco tengo justificación, uuugh.

Gracias por sus reviews:

**Ichi-Ichi: **Ahh, yo también hubiese querido pronto la continuación –gotitas-

**Neko Aramisu Sekai: **¿¡Enserio, enserio!? ¡Wii! ¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace eso Nekito! Espero que disfrutes de esta continuación.

**KawaiiSophie: **Oh –se sonroja- Bueno, gracias 3.

**Yuki-souma: **Kanda no sale hasta ufff…Tengo que meterle un montón de relleno para que se enojéis conmi- Para que luego no se confundáis.

En fin, este capítulo no tiene mucho, podríamos decirle que siguen siendo prólogos. ¡Al fic –O eso creo que es-!

**Dgray-man no me pertenece. **

_Sayonara ga iwanai mama_

Y en fin. Había dejado de saber los minutos que habían pasado en bostezos, el miedo engullía a diestra y siniestra el valor de no pestañar por un tiempo. Qué vergüenza, solo lograba arremeterse con su supuesta cólera, para las altas horas mañaneras, se encontraba consciente de que la propia decepción de no dormir parecía escupirle en la cara lo estúpido de pensar que el surrealismo podría ser real. O eso era lo que surcaban sus calvarios mentales.

Podía o, afrontar su desdichada imaginación, y concretar la hora de insomnio, o, cerrar los ojos y que en la próxima hora, levantarse con alba encima y dejar de ver en el espejo como las bolsas debajo de sus ojos palpitaban orgullosas de joderle la vida al pobre. Lo primero albergaba el extenuante pensamiento de fallar, y que esta sonaba a terminar con ¿Un amigo imaginario? O algo por el estilo, así de loco. Y el resto no se diferenciaba mucho, puesta la idea que aún así dormiría en algún otro lugar y daría comienzo de nuevo.

Entonces, ¿Qué debía hacer? –Creo que tomar algo que me mantenga despierto, y esperar a que salga el sol. ¡Eso es!- Concretó en su mente. Aunque ello no sonase muy convincente, pese a lo patético de eso, al menos era una idea.

Mas sin embargo, tomo como primer lugar el primer hecho, que no tenía nada lo suficientemente efectivo. La cafeína no era una buena opción -¡Yo no bebo café!- Y esa es la razón.

Así que opto por resguardarse en las sábanas y cubrirse la cara con una almohada. Cosa que duro unos tantos seguidos, seguido de ronquidos.

Lo bueno era que la voz desequilibrada al menos parecía ser consciente de que necesitaba dormir. ¡Se había callado!

**.:o-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-o:.**

8 am, 52 minutos, 45 segundos, y 13 nanosegundos.

Salió decepcionado del baño, tras guardarse el lujo decrepito de verse en el espejo, solo tardo 15 minutos metido allí, cosa que ni le funcionaba de sobremanera, teniendo en cuanta la tardanza del empleo que conllevaba para sobrevivir y porque, no era de su gusto tener 3 minutos metido en la ducha, y 12 tirado en el suelo semidormido.

-¡Oh Dios, oh Dios!- argumentó tras por fin mirar la hora en su reloj, _quedando en claro que primero había visto la muñeca que no era, ¡Así será el cansancio!_- ¡Se me hace tarde para la inspección!

Tomo lo necesario y todo lo que ahora no nos importa, y volvió a mirarse en el espejo del baño. Tras mirarse el gesto cansado que su rostro explicaba, se dio cuenta lo grave que esto implicaría en su trabajo, ah no, solo se quejo de que el cansancio no le permitiera curvar los labios.

**.:o-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-o:.**

Corría a todo lo que su bicicleta daba, y lo que sus piernas cansadas le otorgaban. Con exactitud se podía decir que llegaría tarde, ya que de camino los sucesos siguientes concurrieron contra su hora de llegada.

Ayudar a un gato a bajar de un árbol _He de allí el arañazo del rostro_

El tráfico de peatones excesivo _maldita cuidad sobre poblada_

¡Olvidarse del casco para andar en la bici! _¡Usadlo! _

Y en sí, lo típico de un buen samaritano en la ciudad infernal.

**.:o-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-o:.**

Aunque el fin de la historia mañanera era que había llegado tarde de todas formas, logró al menos enarcar una sonrisa por no recibir el regaño matutino. Examinó con la vista su pequeño pero calientito ámbito, la comodidad de su oficina. Algún que otro papel regado por la rapidez del que su trabajo debía hacerse, un escritorio pequeño, mas papeles en este y en las paredes, retratos colgantes de sus últimas vacaciones, y, el calendario donde anotada estaba escandalosamente las añoradas próximas vacaciones.

Al acercarse a su escritorio y sentarse en la silla que detrás de este estaba, volteo esta y corrió la cortina, mirando la ciudad que tenía como centro para ideas de suicidio patético. –Desde Aquí veo mi casa- Se dijo, riendo por lo bajo, rebuscó con la mano inconsciente algún que otro librillo que vagaba por ahí, en la cómoda que se encontraba al lado de sí mismo. Notó que faltaba, por la frialdad de algo chocar contra su mano. Agudizó su mirada por la extrañes de pensar que lo que buscaba estaba frío _siendo un lugar caluroso_ y esta la dirigió hacia su mano. Allí la encontró algo que le pareció que no fuese parte de su propio orden.

-¿Una máscara?- Argumentó, y tomo la nombrada entre sus manos, si, al parecer si era una máscara. De dos colores fríos y con extrañas marcas, al igual que indicios de estar desgastada. ¿Qué era eso?

Después de eso, dejo de saber los minutos que habían pasado luego de sentir familiar ese momento.

_Sayonara ga iwanai mama_

¡Gyahhh! –huye despavorida-

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
